Lo que queda después
by greenlilies
Summary: ¿Y qué si no está embarazada? ¿Qué hacemos entonces? . Aquellas preguntas flotó invisible entre ellos ante de llevárselas el viento más allá del Mar de Verano. /AU. Lyanna no tiene a Jon en la Torre de la Alegría.


**Todo le pertenece a GRRM.**

 **Este fic pertenece al reto #56 "Torre de la Alegría", del foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras. Tiene 4586 palabras sin contar la nota de autor/frase.  
**

* * *

 _"No podía permitirme ninguna reflexión, ni mirar atrás ni una sola vez, ni siquiera delante. No podía dedicar un solo pensamiento al pasado o futuro. El primero era una página de una dulzura tan celestial, de una tristeza tan mortal, que me bastaría leer una sola línea suya para que se me disolviera el valor y se me derrumbara la energía. El segundo era un vacío espantoso, parecido al mundo después de terminado el diluvio"_ ― _Jane Eyre, Charlotte Bronte._

* * *

 **Lo que queda después**

El calor en las Montañas Rojas de Dorne era terriblemente seco, se te impregnaba como una segunda piel a la que le era imposible respirar. ¿Era así antes? Arthur Dayne no lo recordaba muy bien; sus recuerdos estaban teñidos de los colores y sentimientos de su infancia, en donde el clima cerca de las costas esa mucho más agradable de lo que estaba sintiendo ahora. Agradecía a los Dioses porque Ser Gerold no los obligaba a usar el yelmo durante los turnos de guardias cuando el sol era especialmente inclemente o la capa, ya que esta era muy fácil de ensuciar, y sabía de buena fuente que Ser Oswell opinaba lo mismo que él. El yelmo con las alas de murciélago presentaba una imagen especialmente siniestra durante los turnos de la noche.

Ser Gerold regresaba de un viaje largo desde la capital, traía noticias y el corazón pesado. Las noticias las compartió durante la cena, de la cual asistió Rhaegar y su Lady Lyanna. «Un raro honor». Ser Gerold contó, no sin un poco de reticencia, sobre el comportamiento errático del Rey y el crecimiento de su obsesión por el fuego: se decía que ya había quemado a más de diez personas desde la ida del príncipe. La chica se removió asustada en su asiento, bañando sus facciones de una palidez enfermiza.

Por la mirada que el Lord Comandante le dirigió a Rhaegar, supo que le echaba la culpa de aquello; él no creía que la enfermedad del rey tuviese algo que ver con el príncipe, éstas tomaban tiempo para madurar y crecer y la locura de Aerys necesitaba estallar algún día. Arthur podía dar voz de aquello y darle la razón a Ser Gerold, aun así, se mantuvo callado, obstinado.

― Mi padre se ha vuelto peligroso ―dijo angustiado, la voz quedó amortiguada contra la mano que sostenía su barbilla.

Hubo un silencio luego de aquello, tal vez para que alguien lo contradijese, o acotara algo. Arthur deseaba consolarle, ponerle una mano en el hombro y transmitir su apoyo, decirle: «te apoyo y te seguiré a donde sea»; en cambio, no hizo nada, Lady Lyanna, con una compasión infinita, tocó su brazo ligeramente y Rhaegar pareció relajarse completamente. Su obstinación le impedía hacer más nada que mirar el vino en su copa y tratar de no dejarse afectar por aquello.

― Pero no eres tu padre, Rhaegar ―había algo de incertidumbre en la cara de Lyanna, no completamente en la superficie, pero visible entre sus ojos oscuros. Su príncipe no la miró sino que se tapó la cara por completo con las manos, con los brazos apoyados en la mesa, pensó que iba a sollozar como lo había visto pocas veces en momentos de intimidad, sin embargo, solo suspiró y se restregó los ojos con el dorso de la mano, dejando de lado su plato intacto.

― Mi señor, si puedo ser franco… ―Ser Gerold esperó unos segundos y continuó― Me parece que estar tan alejados de la capital no le hace bien al reino, ni a su familia. Solo cuatro caballeros no son suficientes para protegerlos… cuando me fui podía sentir la tormenta aproximándose desde el norte. Necesitamos regresar.

Si Arthur no hubiese estado tan dolorosamente consciente de Rhaegar, se hubiese perdido como sus músculos se tensaban en su silla y su piel se enrojecía. Lyanna quitó la mano y se la guardó dentro de los pliegos de la falda, nerviosa e insegura. «Es una niña, no sabe qué está haciendo aquí». Se negó a pensar si era el mismo caso que el de su príncipe.

― Gracias por su opinión, Ser, pero no es necesaria ―su tono habría cortado una piedra de un tajo limpio―. Todo está planeado desde hace mucho tiempo y es más grande que este reino y todos nosotros. Mi padre no es más que un pequeño obstáculo en el camino.

Rhaegar lo dejó hasta allí, consciente del peso de sus palabras. Había creído en ellas desde hace tanto tiempo que les podía influir todo el peso que quisiese, las conocía como la palma de su mano y le daban significado a sus acciones y a su vida. «Nunca hubo lugar para nada y nadie más ―pensó en Elia y en los niños desprotegidos y sin idea de donde estaban los demás, en su propia fe ciega y en la chica Stark―. No somos más que piezas en el tablero».

― Ser Gerold, cuando estuvo en la capital… ¿no escuchó noticias acerca de mi familia?

Arthur levantó la vista de su copa, encontrándose con la mirada penetrante de Lyanna, retándolo a que le dijera algo. Si era sincero consigo mismo, se lo merecía: no había sido muy amable con ella desde su llegada. Había sido tosco y hostil y si no fuese por la situación se sentiría avergonzado de lo que diría Ashara si supiese cómo la estaba tratando.

Sin tener más nada que hacer, le devolvió la mirada. Olvidando por un momento que Rhaegar se encontraba en la misma línea de visión, observándolos.

― No hay mucho de lo que pueda decir, mi señora. En una de las tabernas en las que me quedé escuché de su hermano Brandon, pero los rumores se contradecían entre sí. Unos dicen que venía hacia el sur y otros que tenía un ejército de bestias con él.

Ser Gerold tomó un trago de su agua, muy lentamente, y Arthur supo de inmediato qué estaba tratando de hacer. O evitar.

Lyanna se secó las lágrimas que amenazaban con salírsele y las aguantó con fuerza. «Si hubiese sido Ashara o Allyria la que estuviesen escondidas habría marchado medio país hasta encontrarlas». Recordaba al Brandon Stark de Harrenhal, alto y arrogante como lo eran todos los jóvenes de ahora, y protector y violento en aquel fatídico momento en el que las rosas azules tocaron el regazo de su hermana.

Lyanna y Rhaegar discutían calladamente en su lado de la mesa, Arthur los miraba desapasionadamente sin tratar de escuchar las excusas y explicaciones de Rhaegar. Antes de que lo notasen, anunció que iría a relevar a Ser Oswell de su guardia nocturna. Su príncipe lo siguió con la mirada triste, sin decir nada.

La noche estaba estrellada y mucho más fresca, para su alivio. En las semanas de guardia ningún grupo hostil se había acercado excepto por un grupo de reconocimiento de los Manwoody. Arthur conocía de vista a Dagos, quien fue de parte de su señor padre para saber qué hacían tres guardias reales tan cerca de sus tierras, Sepulcro del Rey. Los habían estado vigilando, asumió Arthur, para saber que eran exactamente tres Capas Blancas cuidando la torre. La información ya se habría corrido por todo Dorne.

― Fuimos encargados de apostarnos aquí hasta nuevo aviso ―había explicado Ser Gerold con la obstinación de su propio sobrenombre. Cuando Dagos Manwoody preguntó por quién y para qué, su Lord Comandante solo repitió lo anterior y Whent agregó que la Casa Manwoody no le concernía nada que ocurriese allí.

― Nuestras tierras empiezan allá ―señaló un punto indefinido en las montañas―, estamos preparados para cualquier eventualidad, incluso contra reyes, diles, Dayne.

Al terminar aquella pequeña confrontación, con la fuerza de los Manwoody retrocediendo con la promesa de atacar si se adentraban en sus tierras, Ser Gerold y Oswell le preguntaron de qué iba eso y él les respondió que tenía que ver con la historia de la fundación de su Casa por el asesinato de un rey del Dominio.

― Todos los dornienses han matado a un rey del dominio, ya no es nada especial ―había bufado Ser Oswell con burla y tuvo que darle la razón a regañadientes.

Después de esa "visita", solo habían visto carretas y familias yendo y viniendo de los pueblos cercanos a la sombra de las montañas rojas, ninguno pasaba cerca de ellos como para preguntar por noticias, sin embargo, no le quitaba las ganas de ir y alejarse de aquella torre, aunque su deber se lo impidiese.

Más y más estrellas aparecieron en el cielo, cada una formando una forma enseñada en su infancia por el maestre de Campoestrella. Pensar en su hogar le hizo recordar las suplicas de Ashara cuando la dejó en el castillo y la vergüenza que le invadió cuando se alejó cabalgando. «Aquí estamos a solo unas leguas, pasando las montañas y el río…». ¿Sabría Ashara? No, por supuesto que no, habían estado más distraídos con su situación y Rhaegar le había prohibido expresamente decírselo a su hermana. El que se lo prohibiese le había dolido más que todo, su príncipe podía confiar en él, _tenía_ que saber que él no se lo contaría a nadie.

«Debería estar hablando con Connington, después de unas cuantas copas cuenta hasta cuanto oro tiene en sus bóvedas». Lord Connington, leal y fiel como era, le parecía débil y pusilánime. Un mejor hombre habría sido un Capa Blanca para la misión de buscar a Lyanna Stark. Rhaegar razonó que un Guardia Real asustaría a la chica y la incomodaría. Sus hermanos habían rechinado los dientes y tragado sus palabras, siendo mandados directo hacia Dorne para preparar su "Torre de la Alegría".

Ashara, quien era escoltada por él mismo, aprovechando el viaje hacia Dorne, había preguntado, riéndose porque el príncipe Rhaegar seguro tenía todo un grupo de amantes escondidas allí

― Rhaegar no traicionaría a Elia de esa manera ―sus palabras le supieron arenosas y pesadas en su boca. No, Rhaegar no lo haría tan simplemente, una profecía le ayudaría.

Una sombra pasó a su lado y tocó su hombro, solo sus pasos ligeros y reconocibles impidieron que _Albor_ saliese de su estuche. Estaban solos.

― Arthur.

― Mi guardia no termina hasta dentro de unas horas, mi señor ―murmuró, evitando mirarlo. Sentía que de sus labios se escaparían todos sus secretos habidos y por haber si lo miraba a los ojos.

― No vine para eso ―miró a su príncipe, pasando por sus prístinas botas hasta los cordones desamarrados de sus pantalones. Volteó la cabeza rápidamente, asqueado―. No hablaste durante la cena e hiciste sentir a Lyanna incómoda. Has estado con este humor las últimas semanas… Dime qué te pasa, por favor.

«No pasa nada excepto que abandonaste a Elia y los niños, y al reino por una profecía. Me echaste de lado y me dejaste varado en el desierto mientras juegas a la casita con una niña». Sus uñas dejaron medias lunas en la palma de su mano, rojas y furiosas contra el tono de su piel. Rhaegar le apretó el antebrazo con familiaridad y su traidor cuerpo se relajó en contra de su voluntad.

― Desearía estar en la capital. Con Elia ―respondió, en cambio, solo dando un poco de su tumulto interno. En la oscuridad, el suspiro de Rhaegar fue tan sonoro con una caballería acercándose. Se frotó la nuca.

― No. Te necesito aquí, eres mi mejor hombre. Eres el único en el que confío para esto.

― ¿Para qué, Rhaegar? No nos has querido decir nada. Estamos en la oscuridad, alejados, no nos enteraríamos si Poniente estallara en guerra mañana mismo. Me siento impotente.

― Te necesito aquí ―repitió, casi desesperado, sin cambiar el tono―. Los necesito a _todos_ aquí. Pero tienes razón, Ser Gerold dijo que se avecinaba una tormenta y yo también la siento… Siento… ―pausó y Arthur se permitió mirarlo, cerró los ojos con fuerza―. Iré a la capital y lo resolveré, sabes que lo haré.

Su tono ferviente lo agarró por sorpresa.

― Llévame contigo ―suplicó sin esperanzas. Desganado.

Los caballos en el establo relincharon suavemente. Arriba, en la torre, sus hermanos dormían y el mundo seguía alrededor de ellos.

― Cuando Lyanna esté lista, quiero que te ocupes de ella y el bebé. Será una niña y se llamará Visenya ―se lo explicó con tanta seguridad que si no lo conociese se lo hubiese creído allí mismo. ¿Bebé? Ese había sido el plan desde el principio. «Aegon, Rhaenys y Visenya renacidos».

― Rhaegar… ¿cómo sabes que Lyanna tendrá una niña? ―las nauseas amenazaban con mostrarse.

― Lo será. Está destinado. No puedo fallar ―murmuró para sí mismo lo último.

Si todo aquello llegase a cumplirse, ¿aceptaría Elia a la bastarda de Rhaegar? En Dorne, los bastardos tenían más oportunidades que en el norte, pero Desembarco del Rey no era tolerante y se la comerían viva. Elia no culparía a un pobre bebé, pero las circunstancias la estirarían hasta que no lo soportase. ¿Cómo podría preguntarle eso? Elia era una de sus amigas más queridas desde la infancia, la quería casi tanto como a sus hermanos de sangre, incluso, hace algunos años barajeó la posibilidad de… de, pero ella se había casado con Rhaegar y él se convirtió en Guardia Real. Asunto acabado.

«Tuve que haberme quedado», pensó, no por primera vez.

Rhaegar murmuró otras cosas, pero Arthur simplemente no podía escucharlo. La cabeza le daba vueltas y sentía que la cena le subiría por la garganta en cualquier momento. Sintió pena por Lyanna Stark y vergüenza por haberse sentido celoso de ella. Su príncipe se quedó un momento más con él, sin palabras entre ellos, mientras las estrellas cubrían las montañas. Ser Gerold vendría pronto a relevarlo, reflexionó.

Decidió darle una vuelta a la torre para darle salida a Rhaegar y dejar que se fuera en silencio, a la cama de Lyanna como había estado haciendo los últimos días o a meditar o leer en silencio en su habitación. Esperaba que fuese lo segundo.

El frente de la torre daba hacia las montañas, leguas y leguas de arena hasta llegar hasta ellas y que se sentían tan cerca como un beso, atrás, un risco formado por la acción del Mar de Verano, sin embargo, este se veían tranquilo a aquellas horas de la noche. En Campoestrella el sonido del mar era una nana para los Dayne desde tiempos en los que eran reyes del Torrentino, el choque de las olas contra la torre Piedrablanca y el murmullo del río en el oeste. Arthur a veces deseaba no recordar ciertas cosas y ser libre de hacer su deber y servir.

La vuelta a la torre se le hizo corta cuando de repente llegó a la entrada. Atisbó al Lord Comandante en una de las ventanas de vigilia (si jinetes se acercaban, alguien daría la alarma y en menos de cinco minutos estarían listo y armados para defender la torre) y le hizo una seña para que bajase. Gerold Hightower le dedicó un saludo con la cabeza mientras el cielo se ponía morado y naranja, señalando la inminente salida del sol.

Rhaegar partió días después, despidiéndose de cada uno de ellos solemnemente, con la promesa de volver. Ellos debían esperar nuevas instrucciones, hasta entonces, debían cuidar la torre, Lady Lyanna y la próxima princesa Targaryen. Lyanna no se encontraba entre ellos, sino que Rhaegar la había dejado durmiendo para «no preocuparla innecesariamente». Ser Oswell, luego de la partida del príncipe, cuando su caballo ya no se veía entre el polvo, opinó que la chica se merecía una despedida, embarazada como estaba.

― Pero ¿estamos seguros de que lo está? ―preguntó él, quien secretamente opinaba lo mismo que su hermano.

― Por el bien de Poniente, esperemos que sí ―meditó Ser Gerold desde donde se apoyaba en la piedra.

«¿Y qué si no está embarazada? ¿Qué hacemos entonces?». Aquellas preguntas flotó invisible entre ellos ante de llevárselas el viento más allá del Mar de Verano.

Lunas y lunas pasaron, otro grupo de jinetes se acercó y se fue insatisfecho y el vientre de Lyanna Stark se infló el doble de su tamaño en poco tiempo. En realidad Arthur no tuvo mucha oportunidad de verla en aquel estado; Lady Lyanna se la pasaba reposando (y casi siempre de mal humor) por ordenes de la sanadora (y comadrona cuando era necesario), contratada en apuros por los caballeros. Solo lograba verla cuando en un momento de consciencia, levantaba la vista de las montañas rojizas y vislumbraba a la chica apoyada en su ventana, su cara, desde aquella altura no distinguía nada, sin embargo, siempre se había imaginado que pensaba en su familia.

Tal vez pensaba en aquello porque él también pensaba en la suya propia de vez en cuando.

Ni mensajeros ni cuervos llegaban a la torre. La pajarera más cerca quedaba en Sepulcro del Rey y los tres hermanos sabían que Rhaegar no se arriesgaría a que su mensaje llegara con el sello roto o que no llegara en absoluto, y ni ellos harían lo mismo. Cuando fue muy tarde para Lyanna (y el reino y para ellos) no hubo manera de saber qué quería su príncipe que hicieran.

Aquella noche no le tocaba guardia así que cuando escuchó los gritos desde los pisos superiores de la torre, fue uno de los primeros en llegar con la espada corta que guardaba en su cinturón (ahora tirado en una de las sillas de la espartana habitación) hasta la fuente de los gritos. Ser Oswell llegó segundos después con la espada en alto y la mirada sombría, probablemente esperando ver mucha más sangre de la que ya había en la cama.

Lyanna Stark, en una cama llena de sangre, se agarraba el vientre con lágrimas en los ojos, sus gemidos pararon en cuanto una de las doncellas de cuarto presionó manojos de telas a su entrepierna, parando la hemorragia. El problema fue aun más claro cuando otra de las doncellas trajo a la sanadora de su habitación y al Lord Comandante en apuros. Éste los llamó a la habitación contigua con un gesto.

Arthur le dirigió una última mirada tristeza antes de reunirse con sus hermanos.

― ¿Cómo le diremos esto a Rhaegar? ―Oswell Whent apoyó una mano en la piedra fría, sosteniéndose.

― No podemos ―dijo Ser Gerold―. No podemos confiar en los cuervos para que lleven esta noticia. El príncipe confió en nosotros para cuidarla y ahora… ―los tres miraron como la sanadora se escurría entre los sirvientes, alarmada. «Esto no debería estar pasando».

La sanadora dejó a Lyanna durmiendo, el brebaje en base a hierbas que le había dado para el dolor la dejaría en aquel estado por muchas horas, las suficientes para que su cuerpo se recuperara del shock.

― ¿Es alguno de ustedes el esposo? ―preguntó la sanadora con severidad, con los ojos oscuros propios de los Rhoynar. Ellos negaron sin decir nada, habían dejado el hábito de usar la armadura blanca y pesada hace meses después de la partida de Rhaegar, para que nadie conectara los puntos con la familia real. La mujer los evaluó unos segundos más y negó con la cabeza rendida―. La chica ha estado a punto de morir y ninguno de ustedes habría podido hacer nada.

Le dejó instrucciones para tés calmantes a la cocinera y se llevó una bolsita de dragones de oro para su silencio, como acordado anteriormente. La mujer bajaba por las escaleras cuando la voz de Arthur la hizo detenerse.

― ¡Espere! El bebé… ¿Era niña o niño? ―no pudo soportar la mirada de la mujer por mucho tiempo, sus orejas ardían rojas como la arena.

― Niño. Fue una lástima que naciese muerto.

Con un gesto con la mano, la mujer se despidió.

Lady Lyanna durmió todo el día completo, sin interrupción. Los tres caballeros retomaron sus vigilias en un modo de pasar el tiempo mientras que decidían qué hacer; en todas las posibilidades, Lyanna Stark tenía que estar a salvo y en compañía de alguno de los caballeros. Aquellas habían sido las órdenes de Rhaegar «Y de mantener a salvo al bebé cuando naciese también», pensó con derrota. A la segunda semana habían decidido qué hacer.

Uno iría a buscar a Rhaegar a Desembarco del Rey y los otros esperarían. Si lo peor pasaba… si lo peor pasaba, llevarían a Lady Lyanna al norte, hasta la capital, y esperarían instrucciones. Ni a Oswell ni a él le gustó el asunto, pero ¿qué podían hacer? La chica despertó sin problemas, pero se negó a verlos cuanto Ser Gerold quiso entrar para comunicarle qué harían. Y ni al día siguiente o al siguiente. «Es mejor que se lama las heridas a solas».

Al tercero, Ser Oswell gritó que derribaría la puerta si no le abría. Lyanna, en cambio, se ofreció muy amablemente a abrirle la puerta y que no se esforzase de esa manera, cuando lo hizo, estaba en camisón y una daga había cortado el brazo descubierto de su hermano en menos de lo que pensaban. «En otra ocasión nos estaríamos muriendo de la risa», pensó, al ver a Oswell maldiciendo por lo bajo mientras se vendaba el corte.

Después de esa escena, fue una sorpresa verla bajar a cenar al quinto día. Una de las doncellas la ayudaba a caminar, pero su cara no denotaba nada de lo que le había ocurrido hace poco. La única reacción del Lord Comandante (y un contraste con la suya) fue sacarle la silla y dejar que se sentase en silencio.

― Quiero volver a Invernalia ―anunció con claridad.

― No. Tenemos órdenes de quedarnos aquí hasta nuevo aviso ―«Hasta que encontremos a Rhaegar». Ser Gerold siguió comiendo con naturalidad.

― Hasta que Rhaegar vuelva, ¿no? ―preguntó casualmente.

― Él va a regresar y nos ordenó quedarnos aquí ―a Arthur no le gustó en nada su tono. Por supuesto que iba a regresar sí, tenían dudas, pero Rhaegar no los dejaría.

― Rhaegar me dijo que planeaba hacer, sus planes, su estúpida profecía y sus órdenes. Les dijo que cuidaran de mí hasta que él volviese ―pausó para tomar aire― y me dijo… me dijo, que si lo peor ocurriese, ustedes tendrían que tomar órdenes de mí.

Gerold levantó la cabeza de su cena y la miró fijamente, ella no se inmutó en absoluto.

― Rhaegar no haría eso ―contestó Arthur, cada vez más furioso―. La Guardia Real solo toma órdenes de la realeza, tener su bastardo no te hace una princesa.

― Dayne, está jugando con tu cabeza ―advirtió su comandante.

―¡Yo no pedí esto! Rhaegar no me contó qué significaba su profecía hasta que… ―se rodeó el vientre con lágrimas en los ojos―. Quiero volver a casa y ver a mis hermanos. Hice lo que Rhaegar me pidió y fallé.

― ¿No sabías… ? ―sacudió la cabeza. Ser Gerold había dejado de comer también y Lyanna ahora trataba de no sollozar, su mascara completamente fracturada. Nunca se había visto más como una niña de catorce años hasta ese momento.

― Antes de irse le dije que podía estar embarazada y me respondió que lo había hecho el hombre más feliz de Poniente, y le creí. Cuando nos encontramos en esa posada de la Tierra de los Ríos, me habló de lo mucho que me admiraba por lo del torneo ―enrojeció y dejó de hablar por un momento― y, y, me sentí halagada. Nadie nunca se había interesado por la verdadera yo hasta aquel momento.

»Sus palabras fueron tan dulces como una canción, yo quería libertad y él me la presentaba en bandeja de plata. Incluso recuerdo a Jon Connington rechinando los dientes dentro de su cerveza, todo me pareció de lo más gracioso… dejaría a Robert y a mi padre y sería libre de ser lo que quisiera. Cumplir un papel en su profecía me parecía un pequeño precio que cumplir por toda una vida de libertad.

Sus palabras terminaron con ella tomando un trago de agua. A su lado, Ser Oswell hacía girar silenciosamente una moneda entre sus dedos, ¿cuándo había entrado? Emociones chocaban en su interior con violencia y ferocidad. «Rhaegar no solía ocultarme nada… le perdoné por habernos dejados aquí, le perdoné _todo_ ». Deseó estar en Campoestrella con su familia, ¿ya habría tenido Ashara el bebé? Se preguntó cuánto habría crecido Allyria desde que la vio en su día del nombre hace casi un año…

Nadie en el salón había dicho nada. Cada uno en sus propios pensamientos. Se sentía tan lleno de conflicto que casi no lo podía soportar. «Esto no puede terminar así».

― Mi señora, no podemos desobedecer órdenes directas, nosotros-

― Nosotros decidimos separarnos y buscar al príncipe Rhaegar en la capital y esperar ―interrumpió Arthur, esperando algo, no sabiendo qué. Ser Oswell le fulminó con la mirada, pero le ignoró.

― ¿Se van? Voy con ustedes, no me pueden dejar aquí. Esta torre me está volviendo loca ―Arthur sentía lo mismo, sin embargo, no lo diría en frente de sus hermanos. En las noches solía dejar _Albor_ al descubierto para que la luz de la luna reflejada en su superficie le diera algún sentido de seguridad y familiaridad. Y, a veces, eso ni siquiera funcionaba; cuando no le tocaba guardia, iba y venía, subía las escaleras y las volvía a bajar, sin tener un destino ni poder tranquilizarse. Sentia que las paredes se le cerraban encima, la piedra gris cada vez más fría y cruel.

Lyanna sonaba desesperada y nadie la podía culpar. Habían jurado cumplir su deber, obedecer a los Targaryen, hacer el bien… ¿qué pasaba cuando ninguno se alineaba en el ideal? La cabeza le latía y agradeció que sus ropas fueran sueltas y no lo que usualmente usaba debajo de la armadura. El Toro Blanco hacía honor a su nombre, su mandíbula estaba tensa, indispuesta a ceder.

― La Guardia Real no huye ―señaló Ser Gerold luego de unos minutos, ahora más pensativo. Parecía haberse olvidado de los demás.

― No estamos huyendo ―respondió hoscamente su otro hermano. Arthur le miró con sorpresa; había estado a punto de decir lo mismo.

― Es verdad, no estaríamos huyendo. Estaríamos trasladando a Lyanna a un lugar más cercano y seguro ―corroboró con esperanzas. No quería pensar cuando viesen a Rhaegar la próxima vez, sus tristes ojos violetas.

Lyanna Stark los miraba de uno en uno con determinación, dispuesta a ganarse su lugar entre el grupo de partida. Arthur no le podía sostener la mirada sin sentirse peor de lo que estaba y Ser Oswell lo hacía solamente por el hecho de ganarse su orgullo desde que la chica se lo quitase cuando lo cortó en el brazo. Siguieron discutiendo y deliberando qué hacer, cómo iban a hacer y cómo ocurriría todo aquello, ninguno se dio cuenta cuando sus platos fueron retirados de la mesa; la comida se fue fría y el vino caliente.

«¿Cómo pude haber sido tan ciego? ―pensaba afligido― Somos amigos, _éramos_ amigos». Seguía pensando en Rhaegar aunque no quisiese, su toque tranquilizador aquella noche y en las palabras que le había dirigido antes de embarcarse a Dorne. Sabía en qué se metió cuando accedió sin preguntar a su pedido, pero el velo se había levantado y la realidad no lucía en nada a las canciones de Rhaegar. «Él sabía que algo andaba mal, sino no se hubiese ido. Poniente podría estar en uno de los siete infiernos y nosotros no sabríamos hasta llegar allí». Elia y los niños, Ser Barristan, Ser Jaime, el príncipe Lewyn y Ser Jon…, pensó en todos los que quedaban en la capital.

El Lord Comandante accedió, a la final. Arthur se sentía secretamente aliviado a más no poder, de alguna manera salir de aquel pedazo de tierra le daba más esperanza al futuro. Cuando todo estuvo listo (los sirvientes despedidos, todo recogido y los caballos alimentados), decidieron cabalgar al anochecer, en parte para no caer desmayados por el sol y en otra por los vigilantes Manwoody que ya habían vislumbrado hace meses y que sabían que seguían allí. La noche les daba cobertor y confianza, las estrellas los acompañaron todo el camino. Al alejarse de la torre, ninguno miró atrás.


End file.
